Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method thereof, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Setting a password on a device helps to prevent a third party from using the device. In this method, a user sets, in advance, a combination of a plurality of characters as a password. In a known technique, the user is asked to input the password using a touch panel or the like at the start of use of a device, a determination is made on whether or not an input character string and a password set in advance match each other, and the device is unlocked and use thereof is allowed in case of a match (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-111387).
Besides passwords, there is a technique which uses a pattern of touched positions and an order in which the touched positions are passed during consecutive touch operations to a screen. In this case, at the start of use of a device, the device is unlocked in a case where the touched positions and the order thereof on a touch panel match a pattern set in advance.